finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon (Final Fantasy XI)
The winged Demons known as Kindred are found mainly in the Valdeaunia Region. It is said that their damage-absorbing outer shell was once armor that was enhanced by an evil enchantment. In addition to their highly advanced fighting skills, they are also known to possess high levels of intelligence, which they have used to acquire various types of potent magic. During the Great War, the Kindred served as the Shadow Lord's elite guard, ruling over the beastmen with fear. To ensure the beastmen were following orders, many of the Kindred would act as messengers, traveling to and from Castle Zvahl. When the Great War was over, the Kindred vanished. However, with recent rumors of the Shadow Lord's return, there have been Kindred sightings in Valdeaunia. While there are many theories about their origin, the most popular one is that the Shadow Lord made a pact with them after traveling deep into Hell. Regular Monsters * Abyssal Demon * Adjudicator Demon * Arch Demon * Berserker Demon * Blood Demon * Deathwreaker Demon * Demon Befouler * Demon Chancellor * Demon Commander * Demon Condemner * Demon Corrupter * Demon Entomber * Demon General * Demon Knight * Demon Justiciar * Demon Magistrate * Demon Magus * Demon Pawn * Demon Suppressor * Demon Warlock * Demon Warrior * Demon Wizard * Doom Demon * Dread Demon * Eclipse Demon * Foredoomer Demon * Gore Demon * Inferno Demon * Judicator Demon * Kindred Black Mage * Kindred Dark Knight * Kindred Summoner * Kindred Warrior * Soulsearer Demon * Stygian Demon * Woebringer Demon Notorious Monsters * Angantyr * Baron Vapula * Baronet Romwe * Barri * Berserkr * Brami * Bui * Count Andromalius * Count Bifrons * Count Furfur * Count Halphas * Count Murmur * Count Raum * Count Vine * Count Zaebos * Dark Demon * Dark Esquire * Demon Aristocrat * Demon Banneret * Demon Secretary * Duke Amduscias * Duke Berith * Duke Dantalian * Duke Focalor * Duke Gomory * Duke Haborym * Duke Scox * Gaki * Grand Duke Batym * Grand Marquis Chomiel * Hadding the Elder * Hadding the Younger * Hervarth * Hjorvarth * Hrani * Kindred Bard * Kindred Beastmaster * Kindred Black Mage * Kindred Dark Knight * Kindred Dragoon * Kindred Incantor * Kindred Monk * Kindred Ninja * Kindred Paladin * Kindred Ranger * Kindred Red Mage * Kindred Samurai * Kindred Summoner * Kindred Thief * Kindred Warrior * Kindred White Mage * King Zagan * Marquis Allocen * Marquis Amon * Marquis Andras * Marquis Andrealphus * Marquis Cimeries * Marquis Decarabia * Marquis Forneus * Marquis Gamygyn * Marquis Naberius * Marquis Nebiros * Marquis Orias * Marquis Sabnak * Marquis Sabnock * Onki * Prince Orobas * Prince Seere * Rasetsu * Reifnir * Shadowfang * Shadowguard Demon * Shadowhind Machinator * Shadowsoul * Tind * Tyrfing * Vassago * Viscount Morax Special attacks Demons often come equipped with a job, and will readily use the spells granted them. *Condemnation: Cone attack damage and Stun. *Demonic Howl: AoE Slow. *Hecatomb Wave: Cone attack Wind damage and Blind. *Quadrastrike: Single target damage. *Soul Drain: Single target Drain. Etymology Nebiros is one of the species. Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XI